Character Creation Guidelines
This guideline documents each race you can choose in order to create a character here. When you design a character, please do not go overboard with abilities or a backstory that does not seem plausible for their race or traits. Upon reaching Level 20 with your original character you may create or own another character. You may own up to five characters in total in this RPG. Choose Your Race As you know there are several races within the fictional universe of Bleach and listed below are a culmination of the current races available to play as in this game. Each race has its own beneficial skills and comes from various unique backgrounds so get some friends and make the ultimate team! * Aesir * Arrancar * Bount * Custodes * Damu Almuluk * Fullbringer * Quincy * Shinigami Racial Breed Each character will be of specific breeds based on their lineage and parenting. No two characters are ever alike and can be even more different based on their abilities. Below are the listed rules for choosing a character and their initial abilities. * Each first created character for a user must be a Full Breed Character. * Each first created character for a user cannot be changed or deleted by an effect or item. * Each first created character for a user is the only character able to attend History Quests. Full Breed A Full Breed character is a pure blooded character of that race with no hidden attributes. The most common of all characters seen throughout the game and in often cases the strongest. Half Breed A Half Breed character shares the blood of two compatible races with some hidden attributes. Any character with Hollow powers or suffering from Hollowfication cannot have a Half Breed character with a Quincy character without the use of a Gigai. Any same-sex couples or genderless species will be able to "adopt" a child that has a one-quarter chance to be a hybrid of any two races. Creating Character Profiles Once your character has been approved by an Administrator or Bureaucrat they will make a page with your character's name where you must keep up their appearances and profiles. The Administration will never ask for a user to detail another character profile that they do not own. To add the profile click on 'Edit' and then click 'Insert' and 'Character Infobox'. Fill in all that applies on the Infobox and N/A where it does not apply. From there, you must detail your character with a Summary, Appearance, Personality, and History of the character before current events of the wiki timeline and their participation in events. Then Equipment, Powers & Abilities and if it applies Former Powers & Abilities. Role Playing versus Role Playing Game There is a difference between 'Role Playing' and the 'Role Playing Game' instituted here on this site. While 'Role Playing' the characters will not be in combat of any kind except sparring with no attempt at a clear winner at best. The 'Role Playing Game' aspect falls under combat and specific events that require skill and stat management. The main chat for normal talk is located on the Discord or to the right of the screen on the Wikia.